


Final Flight

by merryghoul



Series: Doctor Who Short Fics and Drabbles [10]
Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Community: who_at_50, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor knew that Mel would be the last companion he'd see when he'd take his final flight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Flight

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ version of who_at_50's commentathon, theme: flight. Saved from my emails.

The Doctor knew that Mel would be the last companion he'd see when he'd take his final flight. He was relieved when he could take her back to her rightful place in his timeline. He wasn't going to die, not just yet.

This body the Doctor had was the best body he'd ever had gotten in years! Why would he give up his good looks and his impeccable sartorial sense for some inferior future incarnation's taste for dull colours and drab frock coats? And not only was this body beautiful, this body had the most capable brain of all his other incarnations. His next incarnation's brain would never be able to compete.

As he dropped Mel back off into her place in his timeline, a part of him missed Peri, and wondered exactly what happened when she left him. Someday he might come back and look for her. For now, he wanted to travel alone, to forget about his trial. He wasn't going to rush to find a new friend. They usually came to him.


End file.
